To Be Forgotten
by Angel-Of-Dance93
Summary: The lioness and snake have always been enemies, striking against each other. What will happen when they realize that their entire existence has been whipped clean and they only have each other? Told in 100-word snippets.
1. Chapter 1-1 Hermione

Hello and welcome to my first attempt at fan fiction! Lucky you to be among the first to read my genius literature. I'm entirely joking; I've no idea if I'm any good at this. I embrace constructive criticism, especially from Veteran writers. So, without further adieu, please enjoy!

* * *

Hermione Granger sat up in bed, alarmed. The words from her dream came back to her in the night – "_Obliviate." _ She glanced around her dorm, mentally checking to see that all her roommates were in bed. Seeing no signs of foul play, she settled into bed once again.

Pondering why she would dream of a memory charm, she absentmindedly glanced at her clock. She silently made sure that she could remember everything, in the off chance that her dream was in fact someone trying to erase her memories. Finding all thoughts in-order, she rolled over and allowed sleep to come.

* * *

Word count – 100

Time completed – 12:28am


	2. Chapter 1-2 Draco

Voila - the second chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Draco Malfoy made his way down the corridor, slithering through the shadows. After sneaking out of the Ravenclaw Girls Dorm, he had the ridiculous idea that he was being watched. Checking to make sure the halls were clear, he made his way back to the dungeons.

Suddenly, a bright light stopped him in his tracks, encompassing the halls and blinding him. The eerily whispered _Obliviate_ had him sorting through his memories as soon as the light faded. 'What the hell?'

He blamed his uneasiness on the Firewhiskey and the dull Patil twin he just left. 'Never again,' he mentally vowed.

* * *

Word Count - 100


	3. Chapter 2-1 Hermione

Chapter 3 - BOOM

* * *

Whispered words awoke her from her deep slumber. Opening her eyes, she found four pairs of eyes staring back at her. She yelped and sat up quickly. "What?"

Lavender stepped forward, offering a friendly smile, "Morning! You must be the new girl we've heard about!" On her left, Padma waved and continued for her friend, "Welcome to Hogwarts!"

Confused, Hermione slipped out of bed and approached them. "What are you talking about?"

Fay Dunbar, a girl she rarely spoke to, offered an explanation. "You just transferred from Beauxbatons, right? Dumbledore has been raving about you all week!"

'The bloody hell?'

* * *

Word Count - 100


	4. Chapter 2-2 Draco

Enjoy!

* * *

He exited the lavatory and would have bumped into Goyle if his Seeker reflexes weren't up to par. With every intention to brush by him and continue on his way, he wasn't prepared for the arm that blocked his path. He narrowed his eyes. "What is your problem?"

Goyle glanced down his nose at him and scoffed. "I think you owe me an apology." Draco smirked and inclined his head, "It's not my fault that you're too dim-witted to watch where you're going."

Goyle stepped forward, threateningly. "I'd be careful if I were you, _prat._ You're not at Durmstrang anymore."

* * *

Word Count - 4


	5. Chapter 3-1 Hermione

Chapter 3 - things start to get interesting!

* * *

At first she thought it was just a joke; the girls being silly. As the morning continued, she began to think otherwise. "Did you just move to London?" Padma inquired, as they exited the dorms. Even the Fat Lady didn't recognize her, singing "Welcome to Hogwarts!" entirely off key.

Her roommates flanked her as they made their way to the Great Hall. 'Surely Harry and Ron will recognize me…right?' Now she was questioning herself; she must be going mad. All thoughts ceased as they approached the entrance, two-thirds of the Golden Trio waiting for them.

"Who's your friend?" They smiled.

* * *

Word Count - 100

Time Completed - 11:00pm


	6. Chapter 3-2 Draco

He couldn't help the look that came through his cool façade; he was entirely flabbergasted! "What are you talking about, Goyle?" The other boy stood in front of him, arms crossed. Cockily, he drawls, "So you've heard of me, hmm? Of course you have."

Zabini and Nott - _his friends! _– stood behind the obnoxious buffoon, watching the theatrics. Crabbe came up beside Goyle, and pushed Draco against the door. "Better watch it, you. Wouldn't want an _accident_ to happen."

With those final words, they brushed past him, into the Common Room. Taking Nott's proffered hand, he stood with grace.

* * *

Words - 100

Time Completed - 11:35pm


End file.
